


a flower a day helps the love to stay

by qwenpool



Series: emma's july prompts [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, flowers and shit, the prompt just really fit with ivy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwenpool/pseuds/qwenpool
Summary: Harley wakes up to a pleasant surprise.





	a flower a day helps the love to stay

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first day for emma's july writing prompts called "a flower a day helps the love to stay" i hope y'all like it x

It was 12 PM. Harley knew that. Of course she did. Most people had already waken up and gone to work. But the difference was Harley didn't have work. She didn't have to get up. There was absolutely no reason for her to get up. It almost felt strange. Finally relaxing. Not having to rush anywhere. It was great. And for the first time in her life Harley actually loved her life. Taking a break from... everything that made her Harley Quinn. For once she just wanted to be Harleen Quinzel. Was it so much to ask? She rolled over, away from the sunlight streaming into the bedroom through the window. Like she said. No reason to get up. There was absolutely nothing stopping her from spending her day with Ivy. Watching movies, for example. Just her and Pamela. Harley reached out her hand to find her girlfriend on the other side of bed, but there was only a pillow. Harley stopped. Now she had a reason to get up.

She sat up, yawning and wiping her eyes. Blinking a few times, she gazed at the empty spot next to her. It wasn't even warm. She was sure that Ivy had to have to gotten up a while ago. Just then, she looked up and noticed something was very different about their room. Ivy always loved succulents and other types of flowers. That's why they had a lot of them around the flat. On the windows. Cupboards. Dresser. Coffee and night tables. Even hanging from the ceiling. Their room, especially. It helped Ivy relax. But this time... they were different. 

The roses they had on the window sill had their thorns and stems grown all the way down to the floor and they were blooming. Red, white, pink, you name it, they had all of the colors. She looked at the succulents that were hanging from the ceiling. Their thick spike-covered leaves and branches were hanging out of the pots, and they were blooming, too. Harley had never seen such flowers. They were mostly pink, white and yellow, but there were all kinds of colors. Hell, Harley had no idea succulents even bloomed. She then noticed how the large potted plant next to their wardrobe was huge comparison to the day before. It's roots outgrew the pot and were not hanging out - not just that, but also spreading across the floor. Harley blinked again.

"Ivy?" she called out to the hallway from their bed. No answer. Harley sighed and carefully stood up, making sure to not accidentally step on any roots on the floor. "Pams?" she called again, slowly making her way through the apartment. She quickly realized that this was not just the case for their bedroom, but that all of the plants they had were larger and also full of beautiful flowers. The tulips they had planted in a small pot on the dining table were now all grown and shined in beautiful red and yellow colors. She was surprised how far the roots of their plant went. As she made her way to the living room slowly, she heard a voice behind her.

"Harley!" Ivy called from behind. "You're awake already!" She walker over to her girlfriend elegantly and put her hands on her shoulders. "Well? What do you think? Did I go overboard?" she asked, almost worried. Harley chuckled. 

"Pams... did you do all this?" Ivy blinked.

"Why, yes I did," she nodded. "Who else would've done it?" Harley frowned.

"Why?" Ivy raised her eyebrows.

"I thought you'd like it. I just felt like doing something nice. No special occasion." Disappointment flashed on her face. "Do you not like it? I'm sorry about the big plant. I had no idea how far the roots would go-" Before she finished, Harley pressed her lips to hers. Pamela was surprised but eventually eased in and kissed her back. It was soft and warm and full of love. Just like they both liked it. Harley leaned back.

"I don't like it," she said, "I love it, Pams. And you."

"Well, you know what they say," Ivy chuckled, "a flower a day helps the love to stay." Harley laughed out loud.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the saying," she giggled. "And it's not just one flower, is it?" Pamela laughed.

"Just kiss me again."


End file.
